My Heart Leads Me
by fanwriter1245
Summary: Set immediately after the girls graduate when Lewis returns. This is what happened right after Cleo saw Lewis. And Rikki finds out Zane was at her graduation ceremony. This was supposed to be all Clewis, but Zikki managed to take over.


They had done it. They had survived four years of high school. They had graduated.

Cleo, Bella, and Rikki were beyond ecstatic. They were quite excited to see where the road ahead lay for them.

Deep down, Rikki wanted Zane here to see it, even though she kept telling herself that wasn't true.

Cleo just wished that Lewis was here to see her in her big moment.

"I never thought of you as a nerd before," Rikki remarked to her friend. "Wow!"

"You did really well," Bella said as she came up to them.

"We all did," Cleo answered. "You know, I never thought I'd say this, but after everything that we've been through, I'm going to miss this place."

Rikki smiled, then saw a familiar face behind her. "Ah, Cleo?"

Cleo turned and thought her heart was going to burst. She couldn't believe the person she saw walking down the steps towards her. Lewis. She waved shyly, barely able to contain her excitement. She held up her diploma for him to see and he smiled warmly at her.

Cleo handed her diploma to Rikki, not really caring so much about it anymore. She ran as fast as she could to her beautiful boyfriend as he went to the bottom of the steps.

She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his torso as his hands supported her waist. Her arms went around his neck so tightly, he couldn't breathe, but he didn't care. Cleo felt tears spring to her eyes at the pure joy she felt at seeing him again.

She threw her lips onto his and they shared a warm, tender kiss.

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear as he set her down.

"I missed you too."

She threw her arms around him again, afraid to let him go. Lewis's arms caressed her back softly, and the two of them just stayed in their gentle embrace, letting the moment sink in.

"I love you, Lewis," Cleo said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I love you too, Cleo."

Their lips met again in a silent proclamation of their love.

Rikki smiled at her best friends' reunion.

"Congratulations," she heard behind her.

She turned to find herself looking into Zane's gorgeous eyes. No. They weren't gorgeous. They were full of greed. Oh, who was she kidding? They were gorgeous.

"You're here?"

"Of course I am. I wasn't about to miss the biggest moment of your high school career."

"Please," she scoffed.

"Look, Rikki, I know we broke up, but we were together for a while, and it only seemed right for me to come support you."

Rikki looked at him hardly. "I don't need your support. I have enough of that from my real friends."

She began to walk away, but Zane stopped her. "Okay, I deserved that."

Rikki looked away from him.

"I'm not over you, Rikki. I never will be. I've had feelings for you for too long for me to get over them."

"You're the one who kissed Sophie."

"Compared to kissing you, it was like kissing a cold dead fish."

Against her will, Rikki smiled.

"Aha! I got you to smile!"

"Don't look too much into it! Look, Zane, I can't trust you anymore because of that kiss. I'm sorry."

"She kissed me!"

"And you didn't pull away from her!"

"She wouldn't let me."

"I don't believe that." She looked away. "Look, this isn't the time for this, okay?"

"There will never be a good time for this, but I want you to know that I love you. Okay? I love you more than anything in the world. You've made me happier than I've ever felt in a long time. From the time we got stuck on that balcony together, and you got me over my fear of heights, I've been head over heels in love with you. Even when we broke up the first time, I never stopped loving you, and I haven't stopped now."

"Zane…"

"Let me finish. I know I have to earn back your trust because I took it for granted, but I'm willing to do that for a thousand years if it means I get to be with you again."

Rikki remained speechless. She didn't know what to say to that.

Without warning, Zane cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Rikki pushed him off, but couldn't ignore the tingling feeling inside of her.

"Now can you honestly tell me that you didn't feel anything?"

"I…" Rikki stood there unable to answer him. She couldn't lie to him, but she couldn't tell him the truth either because that would mean he believed they belonged together. But they didn't…right?

Her heart acted before her mind could. Rikki grabbed Zane's shirt and pulled him closer to her and threw her lips onto his, kissing him passionately. All thoughts left her mind and she could only focus on what her lips were doing that her mind refused to grant her.

Rikki finally pulled away from him and stared into his eyes. And her eyes said everything he needed to know. They smiled at each other and once again shared a beautiful kiss. Rikki had never been so happy that her heart was leading her along.


End file.
